Uvunleas Lavellan
"And so long as there's a modicum of goodness left, then this world is worth saving. So long as there's a kind human, a human whose mind can be changed—an innocent Tevinter, an innocent Orlesian, a worthy Chantry priestess, a chantry that provides charity and mercy and forgiveness—then it's all worth saving. So long as elves and humans can get on as they are doing right now in this very room, then it's worth fighting for, that we don't have to hate each other." THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS. Overview Basic Information Full Name: Uvunleas Rahnmyathis Lavellan Nickname(s): Leas (everyone), Uvun (Iselen), U'vun'inan ('starry eyes', clanmates), amatus (Dorian), Dreamer (Varric) Alias(es): None Occupation: Herald of Andraste, Inquisitor, First of Clan Lavellan Age: 25 as of Bloomingtide, 9:41 Dragon Date of Birth: August 12, 9:15 Dragon Nationality: Dalish Orientation: Homosexual Libido: Above average Religion: Elven pantheon + Andrastianism Threat Level: 9/10. Though he seems like the kind of man who's incapable of harming a fly, Leas is, in fact, an exceedingly dangerous opponent, being a highly disciplined, talented, and powerful mage with a small arsenal of spells under his belt and the combat experience to back them up. Trained in the remnants of elven magic as well as the magic taught in the Circle, Leas can both defend himself and take his opponents down in any number of ways, and he can often do this with almost insulting ease. After he becomes a Knight-Enchanter and starts learning the ways of the ancient somniari from Solas, and especially after he drinks from the Well of Sorrows, Leas becomes even more powerful, to the point where he might reasonably be described as having come closer than any other Dalish elf to achieving the level of magic once practised by the ancient elves. He is not as good at defending himself in close-quarters combat, and his tendency to throw himself right into the thick of it can be easily exploited by opponents, but these hardly seem to matter in the face of how versatile and skilled Leas is. World State: Playthrough 2 ('Elf') Physical Information Voice: Harry Hadden-Paton Height: 5'4" / 1.62 m Eye Colour: Bright blue Hair Colour + Style: Red, shoulder-length, wavy Dominant Hand: Right Body Type: Lean, narrow shoulders and wide hips Distinguishing Features: Bright blue eyes, vallaslin, cheek scar A'ccent + Intensity:' Eastern Free Marcher, moderate Tattoo(s): Dirthamen's vallaslin Scar(s): Long diagonal scar on left cheek, small scar on nose, various other scars over arms, legs, and chest Piercing(s): None Glasses? No Background Information Place of Birth: Outside Cadmore, the eastern Free Marches Current Residence: Skyhold Language(s): Common, Elvhen (more knowledgeable than most, approaches fluency after Well of Sorrows) Social Class: Underclass in human society, nobility of a sort after becoming Inquisitor Education: Given a standard education by clan teachers and hahrens, including reading, mathematics, history, what remains of the elven language, hunting, herbalism, survival skills, basic healing, cooking, and everything else he would need to be a productive member of the clan. Was in training to become a warrior prior to his magical abilities manifesting, and was afterwards educated in magic and everything to do with it by Keeper Deshanna. Learnt the basics of being a somniari through bitter experience and trawling the oldest lore he could find. Family: See below Romanced: Dorian Pavus Pet(s): None Adopted? No Rap Sheet: None Prison Time: None Personality Information MBTI/Jung Type: ENFJ "Protagonist" Archetype: The Hero and the Innocent Enneagram: Challenger; Reformer and Helper to lesser extents Moral Alignment: Lawful Good Temperament: Phlegmatic Angered By: Adhlean being threatened, disrespect towards the Grey Wardens (is otherwise almost impossible to anger). Intelligence Type: Interpersonal Neurodivergence(s): N/A At Risk: His naïveté and relative inability to correctly judge other people's characters put him at an elevated risk of being taken advantage of, exploited, or hurt in some way. His tendency to pursue what he wants and ignore the consequences tends to cause trouble for both himself and others, and he cannot always control the consequences once he stops ignoring them. His desperation to remain himself and resentment of his responsibilities also lead him to do things that he might not have otherwise because he doesn't want the person he is to be swallowed up by his titles; they also cause strife in his personal relationships due to, again, his tendency to ignore the consequences of his actions. Vices and Habits Smokes? No Drinks? Yes Drugs? No Violent? Only when he needs to be Addictions? None Self-Destructive? No Habit(s): Playing with his hair, deflecting conversations that have to do with his emotional state, gesticulating while speaking Hobbies: Researching magic and elven history, writing down his thoughts on pieces of parchment so he can analyse them, (formerly) drawing and writing, (eventually) Fade-walking, wrangling with nobles and Chantry priestesses in an attempt to show there can be another way for their peoples (perhaps more than just a hobby) Likes: Magic, having the chance to make the world better, stars and starlight, uncovering more of his people's history, changing people's minds, ironic humour, pretty scenery, seeing new things, cake, art of all kinds Dislikes: The Rite of Tranquillity, slavery, the Grand Game, closed-in spaces, being alone in dangerous situations, bogs, having no/little time for himself, having things forced on him (in abundance), Dalish haughtiness towards the city elves, the chasm between humans and elves, close-mindedness Tic(s): None Obsession(s): None Compulsion(s): None Miscellaneous Information House: Ravenclaw / Wampus Zodiac: Bellitanus Vice: Lust Virtue: Charity Element: Fire Mythological Creature: Griffon Animal: Owl Mutation: None Biography History Born the elder of a pair of identical twins to parents whose marriage had been arranged, Leas was named for the light of the many stars in the sky on the night of his birth, and his brother Iselen was named on the basis of the Keeper's prediction that he would be a man of a ferocious temperament one day. Due to their parents' rather distant relationship, they would be their only children; nevertheless, they had a happy enough childhood growing up, doing pretty much everything together and getting along very well with the other children of Clan Lavellan. As boys, they started their apprenticeships to become warriors of the clan one day, but Leas never felt this path was the right one for him, and this was proven when his magic manifested in a game of tag when he was ten. When he realised he was a mage, Leas was incredibly excited and immediately told everyone he could, and he took to his training under Keeper Deshanna with zeal, though the fact that Iselen could not share in it was a disappointment to him. The next year, he was appointed First of the clan, much to his parents' pride, and for a long time afterwards, this would be the most important event of his life. Clan Lavellan had always had a propensity for producing mage children, and as a result, there were more mages in the clan than there were in others. Nevertheless, they still took care to give their excess mages to other clans, and in 9:30 Dragon, they travelled to Ferelden to give three spare mage children to a clan who had lost all of their mages due to the Keeper becoming an abomination. Unfortunately, the meeting took place near Ostagar, and the exchange had scarcely concluded when the darkspawn poured out of the Wilds and attacked, forcing them to flee. As they escaped, Leas, who was only fourteen at the time, noticed that one of his clanmates was injured and struggling to keep up. Without hesitation, he rushed over to her and used his magic to save her, but in the process, he himself was injured, separated from his clan, and accidentally left behind. Though he survived, thanks to some miracle, Leas was forced to spend the next two months running for his life, doing everything in his power simply to survive. During this time, he took shelter in many chantries, had his first exposure to Andrastianism and the kind and cruel sides of the Chantry, received both aid and racial abuse from humans, saw many villages get burned to the ground and slaughtered, and had to deal with the awakening of his powers as a somniari, which meant that he was under constant threat in his sleep as well as in his waking hours. Suffice it to say, by the time Leas found Clan Vaharis, the clan of Keeper Zathrian, and was taken in by them, he was a complete wreck both physically and mentally. Leas subsequently spent much of the next few months recovering, but his progress was almost undone by the werewolf ambush in the clan, in which he was the youngest casualty. For a week, the curse burned in his veins, and he was close to death when it was lifted; this time, however, he made a quick recovery, and by the time he met the Grey Warden Elior Tabris and learnt it was Zathrian's hatred that had caused the mess, he was mostly back to his normal self. In his relief to be alive, Leas slept with Areina, an apprentice crafter who had taken a shine to him, but he afterwards left the clan and journeyed to Denerim. There, he snuck into the alienage and made himself at home, despite the city elves' chilly reception. Not long afterwards, however, the plague and the slavers came through, and while Leas never caught the plague, he was targeted by the slavers due to his unusual gifts. Though he tried his best to evade them, in the end, he was caught and thrown into a cage with many other elves, another horrifically traumatic event that would leave him with a case of mild claustrophobia ever after. He was just beginning to resign himself to the possibility of slavery when Elior arrived and drove out the slavers; in return for the rescue, Leas, who could now Fade-walk to some extent, told him that the captured elves were on the docks and could still be rescued. Some weeks later, though he was still only fifteen, Leas participated in the Battle of Denerim, saw the archdemon fall, and was there when Elior's body was brought to the alienage. He remained in Ferelden long enough to attend the funeral, then took a ship back to the Free Marches, where, weeks after his arrival and thanks to the aid of some friendly human hunters, he finally reunited with his clan. All were very glad to see him alive. Leas, however, had some difficulty readjusting to being back with his clan after what had happened, and he could no longer connect as well with anyone, even Iselen. His problems were compounded by the fact that he had no interest in women and no desire to breed, his status as a somniari, unorthodox opinions, and adoption of Andrastianism, which alienated him from most of his clanmates, and the arrival of Adhlean, his illegitimate son with Areina, who had died in childbirth. Though Leas took the boy on and did his best to be a good father, he still deeply regretted Areina's fate, and all the responsibilities that had been shoved on him left him with a deep fear of losing the person he was, of being consumed by his status. This, in turn, caused him to act out, drove his stubbornness to new heights, and led him to use his growing pride and vanity almost as coping mechanisms, all of which left him even more unpopular with the clan. And yet—he was indeed coping, and life went on. By the time he was sent to the Conclave, ten years later, Leas had long since returned to normal, though he remained foolishly naïve and idealistic, proud and vain, obstinate and hot-blooded. How well those traits would serve him in the events to come, only the Creators knew. In-game Afterwards Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships * Blackwall: * Cassandra: * Cole: * Cullen: * Dorian: * Iron Bull: * Josephine: * Leliana: Leas and Leliana have an almost-instant connection due to having crossed paths in the Blight and both holding the memory of Elior Tabris in the highest regard. Leas is thus eager to befriend Leliana when they meet again, and he is saddened to see the toll the years have taken on her. Consequently, he devotes much of his time with her to lifting her out of her cynicism and encouraging her to return to her formally idealistic ways, often using Elior as an example for her to aspire to, and while Leliana is initially unmoved, Leas' devotion to his idealism, the results it gets, and her memory of Elior eventually help inspire her to try. Otherwise, they spend much time talking about their memories of the Blight and Elior, and where they think the Chantry has gone wrong and how it can improve, and they bond over this as well. By the end, they have become very close friends; Leas is pleased to have repaid the debt he feels he owes to Leliana for her helping to save him from the slavers, while Leliana is glad to have helped another follow in Elior's footsteps and survive, and no longer feels like her past years of service were for nothing. In this sense, their friendship is greatly beneficial for them both. * Sera: * Solas: Leas and Solas have a very strong relationship and come to count each other among their closest friends. The connection is forged early on due to their shared status as somniari and Solas' instruction of Leas in the abilities of somniari, and they become closer due to Leas' eagerness to learn about elven lore and history, open-mindedness, and the fact that he accepts Solas as another elf and gives him no trouble for not being Dalish. While they occasionally have their disagreements, mainly with regards to the nature of the spirits and Solas' judgement of the Dalish, and Solas is the only companion who can claim to have honestly angered Leas (by his harsh judgement of the Grey Wardens coupled with his refusal to explain why they are doing such a bad job at ending the Blights), they generally get along extremely well and have nothing but the greatest respect for each other. Solas' departure at the end greatly upsets Leas, and Solas is left more guilt-ridden over his plans than ever by Leas' unwavering determination to save the world and his endless faith in it; he is able to put this guilt aside, but only barely. He desperately hopes that Leas can prove him wrong. * Varric: Leas and Varric respect each other and get along decently, but they don't have the best relationship. This is largely due to Varric: while he admires Leas to some extent and respects all that he's doing, he finds the man's extreme idealism to be too good to be true, in much the same vein as Sebastian and Blackwall's attitudes. Additionally, the amount of control Leas keeps over his more negative emotions coupled with his typical cheerfulness, which Varric refuses to look past, lead to Varric seeing Leas as not a particularly interesting character, and therefore not as worthy of respect as he could have been otherwise. Subsequently, Varric tends to be quite disrespectful towards Leas, never looks beneath his surface, and never assumes that Leas could be genuine or that his tendency to measure people by their worth as characters is wrong. Leas sees all this, and while he respects and likes Varric well enough, the man's flaws prevent him from wanting to get much closer to him. They seem friendly, but it is nothing more than a façade of friendliness; by the end, they are somewhere in the stage between acquaintances and friends, and they will probably never get beyond it if Varric doesn't change. * Vivienne: Family * Rahnmyathis Lavellan (father, warrior, bears Elgar'nan's vallaslin) * Melothari Lavellan (mother, hunter, bears Andruil's vallaslin) * Iselen Lavellan (brother, younger twin, warrior, bears Falon'Din's vallaslin) * Adhlean Vaharis Lavellan (son, illegitimate child with Areina Vaharis, student and mage, born in 9:31 Dragon) * Syriannas Lavellan (p. grandfather, hahren, bears Mythal's vallaslin) * Dalineva Lavellan (p. grandmother, hearthkeeper and hahren, bears Sylaise's vallaslin) * Enansalis Lavellan (p. uncle, warrior, bears Elgar'nan's vallaslin) * Viera Lavellan (p. aunt-by-marriage, warrior, bears Mythal's vallaslin) * Halesta Lavellan (cousin, hunter, bears Andruil's vallaslin) * Revanelas Alhannon Lavellan (clanmate, hunter, bears Andruil's vallaslin, Halesta's husband) * Lathinhaleis Lavellan (cousin, warrior, bears Mythal's vallaslin) * Myriani Lavellan (p. aunt, halla keeper, bears Ghilan'nain's vallaslin) * Sharahnain Lavellan (p. uncle-by-marriage, hearthkeeper, bears Sylaise's vallaslin) * Roshan Lavellan (cousin, hunter, bears Falon'Din's vallaslin) * Ghilanna Belavahnis Lavellan (clanmate, halla keeper, bears Ghilan'nain's vallaslin, Roshan's wife) * Taralen Lavellan (cousin, warrior, bears Elgar'nan's vallaslin) * Elrogathe Lavellan (cousin, apprentice craftsman, bears June's vallaslin) * Dheamanras Lavellan (p. uncle, hunter, bears Andruil's vallaslin) * Feratherien Lavellan (p. aunt-by-marriage, craftswoman, bears June's vallaslin) * Elera Lavellan (cousin, apprentice teacher, born in 9:25 Dragon) * Harea Lavellan (cousin, student, born in 9:28 Dragon) * Emmaeris Lavellan (m. grandfather, healer and hahren, bears Falon'Din's vallaslin) * Ilriane Lavellan (m. grandmother, herbalist and hahren, bears Ghilan'nain's vallaslin) * Leilani Lavellan (m. aunt, hearthkeeper, bears Sylaise's vallaslin) * Fellsathan Lavellan (m. uncle-by-marriage, craftsman, bears June's vallaslin) * Temaronis Lavellan (cousin, born in 9:13 Dragon, died of illness in 9:15 Dragon) * Ladarelana Lavellan (cousin, craftswoman, bears June's vallaslin) * Ghimyean Lavellan (cousin, hunter, bears Andruil's vallaslin, Ladarelana's husband) * Nehnisa Lavellan (first cousin once removed, born in 9:40 Dragon) * Laleala Lavellan (cousin, herbalist, bears Mythal's vallaslin) * Anverelan Lavellan (cousin, apprentice warrior, bears Elgar'nan's vallaslin) * Nydhalan Lavellan (m. aunt, hunter, bore Elgar'nan's vallaslin, died in childbirth at 23 in 9:16 Dragon) * Isleatias Lavellan (m. uncle-by-marriage, teacher, bears Dirthamen's vallaslin) * Sheraliase Lavellan (cousin, hunter, bears Andruil's vallaslin) * Boruvun Lavellan (clanmate, maintains the aravels, bears Falon'Din's vallaslin, Sheraliase's husband) * Latharia Lavellan (first cousin once removed, born in 9:41 Dragon) Quotes * (to Solas during the prologue) "Elven parents are the only things needed to be an elf, as far as I'm concerned. You don't need vallaslin or the culture or anything like that. But try telling that to some of the snobs…" * (to Leliana) "Nothing is ever for nothing. I'm still here because of you and the Hero of Ferelden. Maybe the Maker put you on that path so you could save me and lead me here. Not to sound too egotistical." * (to Mother Giselle) "The ones back home were victims. In Halamshiral. Those who did not take up arms. Our people may have done wrong as well, but our civilians were victims, this is undeniable. … It was Orlesian expansionism presented as retaliation for whatever crimes we'd committed and our 'heresy'. And for it, we lost our second homeland, our very faith was outlawed, many of us were butchered or forced to convert at the point of a sword, and those left live as exiles or in the alienages, where they are hated and downtrodden. The Chantry has done much to bring that about, Mother Giselle. Whatever wrong we may have done, it was seven hundred years ago, and surely our homeland—Andraste and Shartan's gift—was too great a punishment." * (to the Hinterlands healer) "People are afraid right now. I haven't been called 'knife-ear' as often as I had expected. Mostly, all the humans say is 'thank you'. I expect you'll find the same… and change some minds in the process." * (to Leliana) "Now is precisely the time for ideals. Did the Hero of Ferelden not have ideals he kept to during the Blight?" * (to Corypheus) "You expect us to surrender and kneel. We will not. You forget: I'm Dalish! Keeper of the lost lore, walker of the lonely path! I am of the last of the Elvhenan, and never again shall I submit! Never again shall we submit! You'll face us all. When we choose!" * (during the ceremony) "I was trained to be Keeper of my clan, to lead my people. I'll do the same here. I will lead us against Corypheus, I will be Keeper of this Inquisition, and I will be an ambassador. I'm an elf standing for Thedas! The Inquisition is for all! The proof we need that we can all work together!" * (to Dorian) "Everyone loves telling me I've apparently got the bluest eyes on the face of Thedas. Perhaps it's true, but I've got other things. Like hair." * (to the Wardens at Adamant Fortress) "Please, listen to me! Listen to one who survived what you protect us all from! The Grey Wardens have a proud history! You stopped the Blight at the Silent Plains. At Starkhaven, with Warden Corin… and Hunter Fell. At Ayesleigh, with Garahel… and Denerim, with Elior Tabris, who was only eighteen! He saved all of Ferelden, and he saved me at least twice! This world owes you a debt it can never repay. I'' owe you a debt I can never repay! And for admiration of you, I almost joined the Wardens myself! I would not stand against you now if I did not ''know you were being misused!" * (to Josephine after Here Lies the Abyss) "Tell these petitioners Andraste said She cares for us, always, as She walks by the Maker's side. All of us, equally, whether we be human, elven, dwarven, or Qunari. Emphasise that part." Dialogue (during The Threat Remains) * Cullen: It's quite the title, isn't it? How do you feel about that? * Leas: I'm not sure what to think, personally. The title's… a bit tone-deaf, considering our history. But if people want someone to believe in, and if humans want to trust an elf to fix this… then who am I to gainsay them? The idea's more important than anything. I mean, given time, this could potentially be a good thing! * Cullen: That's an optimistic way of looking at it. I'm not sure the Chantry would agree. * Leas: They won't be the only ones. My people… are going… to shit themselves. ─────── (at Haven) * Varric: Heroes are everywhere. I've seen that. But the hole in the sky? That's beyond heroes. We're going to need a miracle. * Leas: Then we'll just have to try to pull one off, won't we? It's not impossible. The life I've lived so far… nothing is impossible. ─────── (at Haven) * Leas: Elves have been swept under the rug or worse, rarely acknowledged as a part of this world. This is our chance to be a force no one can ignore. * Josephine: History should look out. I believe you will succeed. * Leas: Besides, the Hero of Ferelden was a city elf, and there have been other elves close to Andraste. Shartan led an army of them in her name. * Josephine: This is true. I'd forgotten. The Chantry's not fond of Shartan. Perhaps we should draw parallels. Hints that Andraste's favour has returned to an elf in our time of need. Thank you, Herald. There are some letters I should write. * Leas: My pleasure, Josephine. Oh, and if you will—send the naysayers my way. I can handle them. * Josephine: Are you sure, Herald? I do not want you to be exposed to such things more than you already are. * Leas: Let me put it this way: humans can be negotiated with. A horde of darkspawn cannot. * Josephine: … I take your point. ─────── (after In Hushed Whispers) * Leas: It doesn't excuse what he did, but… this isn't the first time I've seen people get twisted into something they're not by their baser emotions. I've always found it to be horribly tragic. Worthy of pity. It doesn't matter if one's a slave or a Keeper or a priestess or a magister—everyone has the potential for good. Alexius was doing good, judging from what I've been told. And he turned into… that. So it's… I don't just understand where he's coming from. I… regret that he turned out like this. Stranger or no. All the good he could have done, and it's… ruined. * Dorian: You want to be good to him because you regret that he turned away from doing good himself? * Leas: Like I said, maybe I'm insane. But I don't hate him. I just feel sorry for him. And that makes me want to be good to him even as I make sure he suffers the consequences of his actions. * Dorian: Well… thank you on his behalf, but that bleeding heart of yours is going to get you killed someday. You wouldn't last five seconds in Tevinter with it. * Leas: Thankfully, we're not in Tevinter. And if I can survive a trip through time and the Conclave explosion and… everything else… then I think I can survive my bleeding heart. ─────── (during In Your Heart Shall Burn) * Solas: But however Corypheus came to it, the orb is elven, and with it, he threatens the heart of human faith. * Leas: That is a concern, I'll admit. But don't you see? The people trust me implicitly. And if they don't, then I'll get them to trust me. * Solas: Faith tends to make martyrs of its champions. * Leas: Not always. It's worth a try, anyway. ─────── (in the Undercroft) * Leas: You mentioned a Grey Warden who helped you start your studies? * Dagna: Not any Grey Warden, the Grey Warden. The Hero of Ferelden is a hero in Orzammar, too! Then he died killing the archdemon. I cried so hard. He'll never know the difference he made in my life. * Leas: Elior Tabris affected you in a special way. * Dagna: Talk to anyone, they'll say the same. It was a dark time. There was one light. He saved us. He saved me. * Leas: He saved me, too. Twice. I'll always be grateful to him for it. ─────── (after Last Resort of Good Men) * Leas: Your Reverence, the opinion of the masses is also that my people are sinful and lesser by nature, but you have said nothing about me being Inquisitor even though my being an elf has cost us support. Dorian has done much for the Inquisition, but you judge him so quickly for something that is just as out of his hands as my race is out of mine. * Giselle: With all due respect, you underestimate the effect this man has on the people's good opinion. * Leas: He'll have no worse effect on it than my being an elf who proudly supports and champions the elves. If I asked from where these rumours originated? Do the people know what he's done for the Inquisition, Mother Giselle? ─────── (during Ser Ruth's judgement) * Leas: We doubt when we're safe, when the Blight is not at our throat. The Wardens made a grave mistake, but they can be heroes again. You'll stay, Ser Ruth, and help them become what they should be, what I know they can be. * Ruth: You have more faith in the Order than we ourselves have. 'See Also' Reddit * Words he lives by * Words on his gravestone in the Fade * Satinalia, sexuality, and tropes Non-Reddit * Tumblr Wiki page * Tumblr tag * Character Sheet * Family Tree * Hero of Thedas AO3 * Dreamers * Playing with Fire (series) Gallery Leas Gallery 1.png|Leas in the prologue Leas Gallery 2.png|Leas agreeing to join the Inquisition Leas Gallery 3.png|Leas speaking with Cassandra Leas Gallery 4.png|Leas' first encounter with Dorian Leas Gallery 5.png|Leas negotiating with Alexius Leas Gallery 6.png|"I can't let you kill yourselves!" Leas Gallery 7.png|Leas speaking with Josephine Leas Gallery 8.png|Leas sealing the Breach Leas Gallery 9.png|Leas' first confrontation with Corypheus Leas Gallery 10.png|Leas becoming Inquisitor Leas Gallery 11.png|Leas speaking with Solas Leas Gallery 12.png|"It was you." Leas Gallery 13.png|Sacrificing Stroud Leas Gallery 14.png|Banishing the Nightmare Leas Gallery 15.png|Leas at Caer Oswin Leas Gallery 16.png|Leas at Redcliffe Category:Inquisitor Category:Elf Category:Mage Category:Knight Enchanter Category:Lavellan Category:Dorian Romance Category:Eclipse3000